coolgamesincfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 032: Yummy
Griffin and Nick go on a Trophy Nut Flavor Adventure, create a game about stealth vaping in class, devise a Gran Turismo game but for wheelbarrows, and reimagine Lucky & Wild as a 3-on-3 competitive food truck simulator. Introduction Griffin and Nick introduce the first VR-mandatory episode of the podcast, and tell the viewers to put on their Vives, Oculus Rifts or "Sphr"s in order to see the duo's VR forms. Griffin dabs while Nick does a two fingered point at Nick. Then, Griffin presents Nick with a gift of a red cylinder from under his wizard cloak, which Nick then takes and rotates. As Nick tries to adjust the size and position of the cylinder, Griffin sees Nick's body glitching around and through itself. Holding down the options button only makes things worse. Then, Griffin accidentally makes three spheres, with angry eyebrows to indicate that they're hostile, and in an attempt to delete them, he makes 9 more. Nick is forced to remove Griffin's admin privileges. The two then notice a third entity, who appears to be Ben Carson, noted advocate of VR technology. Nick begins to explain that the system they are on is "platform-agnostic", which means it requires a Wii U to be taped to your head. However, aside from the physical things being done, like Griffin putting a cylinder in his mouth, the episode will be fairly standard. However, Griffin makes 40 more spheres, and is forced to shut down the system. This Episode's Game "The Great Food Truck Race, except it's a racing game and the type of food you sell = your vehicle stats" (Submitted by @Bakerhi) Yummy and Wild is a VR racing game, where one player cooks food in the back of the truck, while the other player races against other food trucks to get to hotspots before other trucks. While speed is of the essence, the driver must also be careful not to drive to wildly, so the cook will not be harmed by spilled goods. The cook can also throw hot oils or other potentially harmful things out the windows to thwart rival trucks, and has two guns and two cooking knives at their disposal. They must balance the combat with their focus on cooking. It is possible to drop bullet casings, bullets, or even entire guns into the food, which will decrease quality later on, or to spread paprika in their hand and blow it into their enemies' faces. A third player can focus on sabotaging the other trucks with knives, spices, and hot oil. They can jump from truck to truck and mess with the other trucks in a variety of ways, like jumping onto the top of a truck and trying to shake it off the road, or sneaking into the kitchen and dumping far too much salt in the enemy pot while the cook's back is turned. While things are calm, this person acts as a sous chef. After the trucks reach the hotspots, they enter a lemonade stand style sales phase where they must sell the food they cooked while driving. The first drivers to arrive get bonuses. Different locations will have preferences for different food styles (eg. an office building might be biased toward Italian cooking), and trucks with the same cooking style will have their audiences split, based on reputation. There is no gunplay in these segments. You set your own prices, trying to make it affordable enough to sell, but expensive enough not to seem low quality. The money you make in sales can go into better ingredients, tools, etc., the cook's cooking skills will gradually increase as they learn new techniques and recipies, and the sabateur has other learnable skills, like grip strength, driving if the driver gets shot, and throwing knives. The driver is in charge of branding and pricing, and not required to use VR. The game's name and format are inspired by the arcade game Lucky and Wild. Rejected titles include: Yucky and Wild, Yummy and Mild Other Game Ideas Discussed A game based on Looper, but it's about convincing people Joseph Gordon-Levitt will grow up to be various other actors The player is Joseph Gordon-Levitt, convincing people he will be Bruce Willis after using a shiny stone. Robert Downey Jr. is your father. (submitted by @j3fk) A Devil May Cry-esque hack and slash where the look and gameplay is like an old Game and Watch or Tiger Electronics LCD game Your two controls in the game are Doug and Faster. The character can occupy one of six distinct positions on the screen, and juggles non-stop. The game is not on an LCD, but is made to look and play like it is. (Submitted by @Light_Gunner) These were Peanuts and they were not Good This is based on a picture submission of a bag of Trophy Nut Flavor Adventures Tomato Basil Stomp peanuts, with a logo of a cowboy stomping on a tomato and a basil leaf with two peanuts beneath him. Although Griffin and Nick don't think it's a video game idea, they discuss the logo's depiction of what they believe to be the old method of creating these peanuts. Bowling where you can't touch the ball, you can only alter the lane You can terraform the bowling lane, and each lane starts out differently. Trick shots are in the game as well, including splitting a ball on an axe head. Twisted Metal but instead of cars and guns you use farm animals and more farm animals The title screen allows you to choose 2 out of 30 farm animals, such as geese, goats, cows, chickens, ducks, lambs, ducks, humans, hay, barns, tractors, dogs, corn dogs, alpaca and barn doors. One is your vehicle, the other is your weapon. For instance, if you put a hen on an alpaca's head, you get a pecking weapon, while a pig placed underneath a cow could be run into a meat grinder to unlock the corn dog. (Submitted by @Trevinsexyfield) A game about making golems out of anything you find, like tires, bananas, casette tapes, Jello, etc., then they kiss You can use a magic wand to turn things into kissing golems, including traffic cones and TV sets. Items can be scanned in via UPC scanner. (Submitted by @VirtualClint) Vape in Class Without the Teacher Noticing Revving the device can be done under the desk, but for the actual pull and plume of the vape, you will need to be careful of the teacher. A silencer can be used to completely silence the device, and techniques like shutting the vape cloud inside a textbook can also help, but this will gradually dampen the book and add a pancake-ish smell. Whatever the Opposite of Sexting is The players text each other about things like taxes and abstinence. Sexting results in a game over. Flirtua Tennis Although tennis is the basis of the game, you flirt in various ways, like making a flitatious grunt, or maintaining eye contact Get Fucked A sequel to the board game Sorry where you crush the opponents' pawns with bare hands. The pawns, if possible, are seedless grapes or cherry tomatoes. Gran Turismo but for Wheelbarrows You can customize a wheelbarrow and get payed to carry dirt with it. The game is extremely realistic, taking 7-8 years to develop, with one development team on the tire and the others on the dirt. (Submitted by @JCFletcher) Mime Crisis The game involves hand tracking gloves. (Submitted by @ericthurm) Miz Pac-Man The duo disagree over whether the name refers to Kenji Mizoguchi or Michael "The Miz" MizaninCategory:Episodes Category:Episodes without Guests